User talk:Trenna Swiftpaw
Hi Trenna Swiftpaw, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 21:55, November 14, 2009 If I am sending this to the person(s) that just sent me the welcome thingy, I want to say thanks and stuff. Yeah, that's pretty much it. I'll try to be a great user/writer/person-thingy!!!! Thanks! Trenna Swiftpaw--Trenna Swiftpaw 22:28, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Talk Page K mate this is a common problem for those new to the site but you have to leave a message on the other person's talk page. For instance if they leave their signature, which is four "~" and changes into: Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 23:28, November 14, 2009 (UTC) , then there is usually a link to the person's talk page. The talk page is where you leave the message. Welcome to the site and I hope you like it here : ) Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 23:28, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Hi there!! I'm a Christian too! That's so awesome! There are actually a lot of Christians on here, which is really neat. I also love the Narnia series and the Door Within trilogy! I see where you got your user name! ;) If you need anything, just ask me. See you around! BTW, talk to my friend Silva, she's a Christian, she's really nice, and she likes the Door Within too! (though she hasn't read 'The Final Storm' yet)--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! yeah of course we can be friends! :) And actually she hasn't read it yet because I'm letting her borrow them and I just gave her the first two so far. (I know her outside of cyber-space) But now she's mad at me because, well, you know how 'Rise of the Wyrm Lord' ends. suspense.... ;) Oh, and Silverfalcon has also read them and he's a Christian too! Do you like fan fiction? Well go to this page to see a list of good fan fictions on here. I wrote a couple of them actually. Could you check 'em out? Thanks! yep, it does feel safer knowing that there are a lot of Christians on here. But pretty much everyone on here is nice, and if they're not, they'll get in trouble. anyway, hope you have fun on here! See you later and God bless you too! :D--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Cool! There are a lot of nice people on here that you would like.... User:Bluestripe the Wild, User:Ferretmaiden, User:Wild Doogy Plumm (who is actually my brother), User:Shieldmaiden, the users I've already mentioned, and, well, there's a whole bunch of nice people on here. This message would be super long if I listed them all! :D--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Welcome to the Wiki! If you like Fan fiction, Click here for a list of my personal favorites! Again, Welcome! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:05, November 15, 2009 (UTC) PS- Fellow Narnia fan! Never heard of Door within, but always looking for new material My user page has a bunch of good books listed (among other things . . .) feel free to check it out! SM Hey! Another Door Within fan and Narnia fan! That would explain your user name! Lessee, that makes me, Verminfate, Skipper Rorc, and you! Oh, and Hhi, I'm Silverfalcon Pikeahwk, or as everyone else calls me, Silver, just wanted to say that!--Captain Jack Sparrow Guess what I got! I got a jar of dirt*chants* PS-and another Christian! THat makes over 30 of us on here! God is awesome! Isn't He? Whoa!!! So many new people sayin' hi to little ol' me!!!! I feel so special!! I'd get lost trying to say thanks to everyone who posted here and made me feel so welcome! So, THANKS to you collective bunch. And Silver (if you don't mind me calling you that) God sure is awesome!!!! I just can't get over how He continually pieces together little things in our lives to draw us closer to other believers, and ultimately to Him!!!! YAY!!! So thanks again, everyone! Thanks for all the information, links to great fan fiction, friendly replies and hello's, and for just being so kind!!! I'll definitely be seeing you guys around!!! Thanks! Trenna Swiftpaw 04:02, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Religion Hi, it's fine that you are sharing your religion on your userpage, however discussion of religion is prohibited around here, as stated in the Manual of Style. Just a heads up. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:26, November 15, 2009 (UTC) welcome! so what's your character species? I'm glad to know your not afraid to speak up about christ! well I hope you have fun here! ^-^ P.S All my friends call me Meeka!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 14:44, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Friend! I welcome you, too! Sure, I would love to be your friend! Yes, its so cool that we can meet eachother... I really love it. :D oh, did he now? that stinker.... *laugh* Verminfate is my best friend, and he let me borrow the first two books to "The Door Within" trilogy, but not the third one... and its killing me!! I have to know what happens!!! oh, thats so cool! Trenna.... Awesome! :D well, anyways, Welcome to the wiki, and I hope you have fun here! ;D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 15:11, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ok, I'm just reading all the messages you left on VF's talk page... and the whole time I'm reading it I'm thinking "she sounds so cute!" :D like, in a good way ;D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 15:21, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Hi Again It's understandable for the new people for the site. Are you going to start a fanfic? I have one but it is on another account. Type Brockfang in the search box and go to the Blog page and there are my fanfics. Hope ya like them : ) Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 20:37, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for all the new comments and stuff. Well, I am not going to start a fanfic, at least not for a while. I've got too many other projects (and books) going on at present. Also, I cannot promise that I will be on that often with school and stuff (EW)! So, also, I am going to post my character background (including species) on my user page now!!! So thanks again for all the cool comments, and I WILL try to track down all the fanfics mentioned to me that I can find!!!! Thanks again, Trenna Swiftpaw 22:45, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Hello, me mateys!!!! I am finished my writing of my character's background on my user page. But I had a few difficulties with the actual saving of it to the page. GRR. So, it's done! Let me know what you guys think!!! Trenna Swiftpaw 01:08, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Awesome! I love your character background! Could you read my fanfics? Just click Here, well, cya round!--Captain Jack Sparrow Guess what I got! I got a jar of dirt*chants* SQUIRRELS RULE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 04:11, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Sure! I'd love to read your stories, Silva!!! I'll read 'em as soon as I can. Right now, though, I have to do homework. But I'll get around to 'em as soon as I can, matey!!!! Oh, BTW, in real life I'm 15 years old. I just wanted to say that. Oh, and I'll post that on my user page right now!! Thanks, people!!! AW, NUTS!! I forgot to write me user name. Well, in case ye didn't know, it was me, Trenna Swiftpaw, who just posted a second ago. 'Kay, folks! See ye 'round!! P.S. And yes, I am going to -most of the time- be using me character's accent, if that's alright wid everybeast??? LOL Trenna Swiftpaw 01:51, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey, you know you can reply to our messages on our pages; just click on my sig where it says "Sarcasm-just one more service I provide" and it will take you to my page. ;D Just so you know. Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 01:52, November 17, 2009 (UTC) oh, and though it is your talkpage, its more for people to leave messages to you. you dont really need to say anything on it....... ooh, I'm almost 15! *grin* its kinda scary.... I'm like "AH, I'm gonna be fifteen!" and yes, its cool if you have an accent! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 01:55, November 17, 2009 (UTC) DOUBLE NUTS!!! Grr. I got confused before; I'm still getting used to the talk pages, and I saw Silva's signature, and I thought that was who asked me most recently to read their fanfics.....Sorry Silv''er'', not Silv''a''! And Silv''a'', if you already asked me about reading any fanfics of yours, sorry, I forgot. I'll go back further to previous posts in me talk page, and find the link-thing to get to your thingamabbobbers!!!!! And everyone else, as I've already stated, I probably won't be on that often wid school and everythin', but when I gets 'round to it, I'll try to the best o' me ablilities to read all of yer fanfics, 'kay?? Thanks a bunch, pals!!! Trenna Swiftpaw 01:57, November 17, 2009 (UTC) BTW, I'm a guy just to let you know. ;D--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! ROTFLOL!!! you are just like me! you laugh like crazy and have a hard time getting a hold of yourself!! I LOVE YOU!!!! Vf says I laugh at everything.... same with you? ;D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 02:59, November 18, 2009 (UTC) LOLS!!! dang girl, you got me lauging! yeah, my dad says "you know, crazy people laugh like that...." LOL!!! I do that alot. *grin* its going to throw up....... LOL!!!! G'night, my laughy friend! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 03:17, November 18, 2009 (UTC) So many CA users!!!!!!!!!! Hey.....y'all is a Southern thang! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:04, November 18, 2009 (UTC) wow....LOL yeah, that's ok. ;) dang, you're just like Silva, laughing at everything! sheesh..... ;) JK--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Can you take a peek at my fan fiction? Bluestripe, a Name Remembered. Can you please sign under the Friends category on my user page? --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 13:33, November 18, 2009 (UTC) You can just go to "Edit Page". BTW, this is my second account. --Lord of Bloodwrath 23:27, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Oh, forgot to tell you that this is Bluestripe's second account. --Lord of Bloodwrath 23:28, November 18, 2009 (UTC) *scream* The Black Rose of Redwall is complete!!!!! (get your tissues out) Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 05:15, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I hate goodbyes.......... oh dear, Trenna, why must you leave? I was really looking forward to getting to know you...... why is it that you wont be around that often? well, at least you're not going away forever.... I'm glad that you felt you found a friend in me.. I found one in you. I will be sad that I wont get to see you that often, but I will be all the more happy when I do see you! And I will tell Verminfate.... anyway, he wont be on a lot either, (computer problems) and yes, one day I will see you...... on that Someday that we all look forward to. We all have a someday, dont we? and that is the greatest Someday we can anticipate. Much love, and know I will miss you dearly!! :( God Bless, Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 21:07, November 27, 2009 (UTC) HOORAY!!! oh, good! you got me scared there for a second.... YAY! yeah, I understand... school... *growl* why must we have so much?!?! outrage.... (jk ;D) I love being your laughing pal!! LOL and thank you for calling me a great story teller! :D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 23:12, November 27, 2009 (UTC)